


Genesis

by Hermonthis



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Epiphanies, I Will Go Down With This Ship, OTP Feels, Other, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermonthis/pseuds/Hermonthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cybersix does not know what is like to be a mother. Yet, she looks for a family that might have existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written October 2007. I love these two so, so much.

Cybersix does not know what it is like to be a mother.

Cybersix was born without a mother, and even to this day, she doubts whether she was _born_ as opposed to _created._

In elementary, teachers taught you all about birthing, did they not? They taught you, complete with nervous giggles and dry retching, how a zygote is formed when two haploid cells, an ovum from the woman and a sperm from the father, join together in fertilization to create the beginnings of a new human being.

Cybersix has no father. What she has is a scientist with broad stroke of a megalomaniac with a manifest destiny to replace the human population with genetically altered beings to serve him. There are beings that range from limited intellectual ability to those of superhuman strength; beings like her.

_Creatures._

The word sounds alien to her, inhuman, something of a nightmare that pops out of a comic book to scare the child under the bed just for the thrill of it. She is a refugee in a camp of survivors who are just looking to make it okay in this city. It's a beautiful city, Meridiana, with its white carved statues, replete with old-European architecture and a sparkling sea that shimmers like diamonds on fire at sunset.

Someone has to protect this place and it might as well be her. The police force and judicial system have their own troubles to worry about; there is no need to draw in the reality of mad scientists and Frankenstein monsters into the story. It isn't much of a start, but it will do for now.

In her teenage years, in high school when she was just falling in love with literature, the class read Mary Shelley's novel. Cybersix finished the book in one night and reread it often. The unnamed miscreation touched a chord of familiarity within her – she could relate to the being's confused emotions and its journey of human discovery – although she hoped that she would not follow the same path of murder and destruction that he did.

Yet, she looks for a family that might have existed. There is a brother, a partner, a child and a friend.

Then there is Lucas.

The image of broken glass falling upon her hands like a transparent rain shower comes to mind. Cybersix lowers her head and presses the tips of her cold fingers to her temple, soothing her fevered head. It has been a long and tiring night for her and an evening that crossed paths with him again. She knows how he feels about her. She knows that she feels the same.

There is the possibility of a future, a different one than from the moonlight alleyways that she's accustomed to patrolling at night. One full of textbooks and breakfast buffets and peaceful walks through the woodland parks.

Lucas is the embodiment of what life should be. He laughs, he stumbles, makes mistakes and he forgives. He fights for her and for her love, and this frightens her. For it is a terrifying emotion to know that someone else is willing to put themselves in harm's way for your safety. To know anytime he gets involved in her fights, he is within a hairline of breaking a rib or an arm. There are explosions and brainwashing and laser guns in her world. She heals easily, but he cannot.

Cybersix wants to know if there is more to life than just a birth and a death. She wants to know friendship and trust and love – she wants to know _everything._

And Lucas is not the answer to her question, but he might know where all the solutions lie.


End file.
